Mais qui a tué Harry Potter ?
by Chamalow roti mit chocogruyere
Summary: Une étrange affaire de suicide maquillé en meurtre, la ténèbreuse JK Rowlings à la tête d'un empire d'aspirateur menace l'intégrité of the united Condom, l'inspecteur Barnaby saura-t'il séparer la lie de l'ivraie et obtenir sa promotion au 20 H ?


Inspecteur Barnaby, je crois que nous avons trouv le corps. De corps il s'agissait en fait de celui du jeune Potter, anglais connu pour ses frasques sous acide dont le cadavre gisait pr sent au pied d'une colonnade de la gare de Londre.  
>D'apr s les l gistes il se serait fracass le cr ne contre le mur apr s une...(pause et relecture des notes) une course multiples reprises.<p>Le malheureux s'est jet contre les pierres plusieurs fois ?<p>

Il semblerait, 92 fois au total si on l'estime partir du nombre de point d'impact.

Vous voulez-voir le corps ?

Oui s'il vous pla t. a partir de 80 fois on pouvait r sonnablement exclure la th se de l'accident. C' tait sans doute un suicide.

L'inspecteur Barnaby suivi le jeune assistant, un maigrelet au type irlandais tout en os, sans lui faire part de ses premi res d ductions.

Sous le drap blanc il ne restait en effet plus grand chose du d funt Potter. Pourtant un d tail intrigua le regard vif du d tective.  
>Il souleva quelque m che coagul es par le sang. Dessous on voyait nettement une petite cicatrice bien trop sym trique.<p>

Qu'est-ce que c'est que a ?

L'inspecteur Derrick a fait la m me remarque que vous.

Nous ne savons pas encore.

A l' vocation du nom de son coll gue Barnaby grin a int rieurement. Avec Derrick a pourrait prendre des ann es avant que ce cas soit r gl jura l'insecteur.  
>Barnaby ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel laxisme.<p>

Nous n'avons qu'un pisode de 30 minutes, il va falloir r gler a vite, quitte passer sur les plates bandes du vieux commissaire.  
>Il allait peut- tre pass en prime-time. Au moins il tait arriv plus t t que Jane. Cet arriviste avec ses tours de passe-passe lui tapait sur les nerfs<p>

Vous allez emporter ce corps au doctor House, sans tard .

L'assistant bl mi. LE docteur House ?

Oui, celui avec la canne.

Mais vous savez-ce qu'il fait avec, g mit l'assistant. Sa supplique resta pourtant en suspend.

Avec le corps, une enqu te, avec sa canne ce qu'il veut.

L'inspecteur Barnaby n' tait pas d'humeur a entendre les regrets de tout un chacun. Il avait une enqu te r soudre.

Avant que vous partiez, que savez-vous d'autre sur ce Potter ?

Et bien il a eu des...

et bien des quoi ?

des relations anales.

Avec un homme ?

oui avec un homme ou plusieurs ou avec un objet ou plusieurs, ou avec plusieurs objet et un homme ou plusieurs objets et plusieurs hommes . Plus de 92 fois...

Ok a ne peut pas tre un accident.

Tomber 92 fois sur un objet long et contendant peut- tre consid r comme un acte sexuel. Peut- tre un viol. Ajouta l'inspecteur d'un ton docte.

Autre chose ?

Oui c' tait visiblement un dealer.

On l'a retrouv avec de la m t, du speed, et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Dans son entourage certains pr tendent qu'il se baladait avec un aspirateur en disant qu'il volait.

hmm, vous connaissez la marque de l'aspirateur ? Etait-il branch ?

Non, pas encore... Nous ne savons pas non plus s'il tait en tat de fonctionner.

Potter ? ah non l'aspirateur videmment. C'est not . Autre chose ?

Oui, Un bout de bois, une touillette ratatouille dont on n'a gard que le manche

hmm, l'objet des actes sexuels ?

a reste d terminer... peut- tre

(ok alors votre place j' viterai de garder a dans votre bouche)

hmf oui, pardon, l g re lubie personnelle.

Des complices ?

Certains parlent d'un jeune gar on, approximativement son ge, les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs. Cam tout comme lui.

On dit qu'ils entretenaient une relation de nature douteuse.

sexuelle ?

non juste douteuse.

ok, je creuserai a.

et ?

une chouette empaill e, qu'il semblait nourrir avec des croquettes.

Les animaux empaill s sont pourtant interdit en United Kingdom.

Avez-vous autopsi la vieille chouette ? Bigre j'ai l'impression de parler de ma belle-m re.

Heu, non monsieur, pas encore.

Autopsiez ma belle belle-m re tant que vous y tes.

Bien, s'il y a du nouveau contactez moi.

Je pars sur l'heure pour GeorgeTown. La femme qui levait ce jeune gar on est pour le moins trange. Une certaine JK Rowlings devenu subitement riche en vendant des aspirateurs.  
>Comme le monde est petit. On parle d' tranges disparition la concernant. Peut- tre que ce cas-ci me permettra d' tayer mes soup ons.<p>

Faites attentions vous inspecteur.

Pourquoi dites-vous a ?

Je ne sais pas tout cela ne sent pas bon...

tez-moi ce bout de bois de votre nez !

oh pardon. Lubie personnelle.

Ah j'allais oublier. Nous n'avons pas retrouv les lunettes dudit Potter. a m'a paru triviale sur le moment mais c'est peut- tre un indice. Ses proches parlent de lunette incassables rondes et moches.

Derrik ne le sait pas ?

Non je viens d'y penser... et puis vu les siennes je n'aurais jamais dit qu'elles taient moches

Bien gardez a pour vous.

Si Jane vous contacte, il se fait aussi appeler le Mentalist ne tomber pas dans son bonhiment, c'est un embobineur. Fermez les yeux et ne dites rien.  
>Si vous ne fermez pas les yeux il est capable de vous hypnotiser.<p>

Bien inspecteur.

Deux heures plus tard sur l'autoroute en direction de l'hopital d'House. Approximativement 110 km/h.

Allo C'est Jane je peux vous...

Inspecteur, Barnaby c'est a ?

oui ?

c'est Mina de l'hopital du sud-ouest. On vient de m'apprendre qu'un assistant de police charg par vous de ramener un corps vient d'avoir un terrible accident.  
>Lui avez-vous r ellement demander de fermer les yeux ?<p>

Je.. Je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Est-il mort ?

Non le docteur House s'occupe de lui. 

C'est, c'est lui qui hurle comme a, il est gravement bless ?

Non juste des blessures l g res. C'est trange, d s qu'on laisse un patient plus de cinq minutes avec House il se met hurler. Vous faites bien de m'en parler, je lui en toucherai un mot.

Je dois raccrocher, un certain Jane demande lui parler.

Je

Bip Bip Bip


End file.
